galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Indominus Rex
The Indominus Rex (meaning "fierce king" or "untamable king") is a new attraction in Jurassic World. The monstrous hybrid was created by combining the genetic traits of multiple dinosaurs. Some of the known species that were used in the creation of the hybrid are Tyrannosaurus, Velociraptor, Carnotaurus, Giganotosaurus, Majungasaurus, Rugops, and Therizinosaurus as well as modern animals like cuttlefish and an unspecified species of Tree frog. Judging by its teeth the hybrid has crocodile DNA too. Its limb proportions suggests that it is part Kaprosuchus Creation InGen's chief scientist, Dr. Henry Wu, was fascinated with the possibility of creating entirely new species by gene splicing, ever since he learned that the inclusion of frog DNA had given the dinosaurs the ability to switch gender. In 1997, he created a hybrid plant. Years after its opening, the success of the park Jurassic World started to wane and the investors got worried. Masrani's Chief Operations Officer described the 2013 success as merely acceptable. "The world has seen what we have to offer, but they aren't in awe as they once used to be. We need to change that. You can't expect the world's greatest theme park to merely rely on the same attractions. We need to be proactive, thinking of bigger and better things." The result was a genetically modified hybrid of several dinosaur genera and modern animals. Unknown to Masrani, Dr. Henry Wu, the creator of the hybrid, had made a deal with InGen Security Division commander Vic Hoskins to weaponize it in a grand scheme to have dinosaurs be used in military operations. Development of the hybrid began in 2012 in the Hammond Creation Lab. Upon Simon Masrani's announcement of the creation of the genetic hybrid, Indominus rex, online ticket sales for Jurassic World skyrocketed. The hybrid could run up to speeds of 30 mph with its roar alone reaching 140db-160db, almost matching the ascending and descending tone of a Boeing 747 aeroplane. Indominus rex had osteoderms across its body and horn-like decorations above its eye orbits, traits that originated from the abelisaurs used in its creation. It also had well-developed forelimbs complete with opposable thumbs and a giant sickle claw on each middle finger that I. rex used to grab prey and get in quadrupedal stances. A single swipe of its claws was able to incapacitate, and several were able to kill even giant sauropods like Apatosaurus. It was able to change color from the cuttlefish used in its creation, which was used as camouflage in hunting. The Indominus' jawline was, despite its template being from a Tyrannosaurus rex, very carcharodontosaurid-like due to it having Giganotosaurus in its genetic makeup. Due to this bit of instability, its teeth often jutted out at unnatural angles and many were broken. Indominus rex had a total of 74 teeth. With Tyrannosaurus being in its gene pool, the hybrid inherited the massively strong bite force it had, which Indominus could use to even crush a bullet-proof Gyrosphere or decapitate an armoured Ankylosaurus. The tree frog DNA, which was intended to help them adapt to the climate of Isla Nublar, had allowed it to detect thermal signatures and even mask their own thermal signature. Also, the cuttlefish DNA, originally meant to help the hybrid grow at a quick rate, unwittingly allowed it to camouflage itself. Finally, the Velociraptor DNA used in Indominus creation gave it a high level of intelligence as well as the ability to communicate with Velociraptor individuals. Good examples of intelligence being one's plan of making everyone think she escaped and her ability to remember when and where they inserted her tracking implant. Though they do hunt for food, the first I. rex created was shown to kill mainly for sport. This individual also was known to have committed cannibalism, as she killed and ate her own sibling, which was the first thing she did as soon as she hatched. However, since the I. rex who had exhibited these traits had a rough upbringing these behaviors may not be natural. History Two I. rex were meant to be kept in their own paddock that had 12 meter (40 feet) high walls. This was also planned in case one of them died. However, the older Indominus cannibalized her own sibling before it even hatched, and would often attack the workers of her paddock as well. Three weeks before their paddock was open to the public, Simon Masrani told Claire Dearing to consult Owen Grady to see if he was interested in accepting a job requiring him to inspect the Indominus rex Paddock for any vulnerabilities after seeing her attempt to smash the glass in the observation deck. That same day, the Indominus later managed to avoid her temperature being picked up by the thermal cameras thanks to the frog DNA in her species and left claw marks on the walls to make the security personnel believe she had left the enclosure via its wall. When Owen Grady, paddock supervisor Nick and worker Ellis came in to investigate the damaged paddock, the hybrid ambushed them as soon as they got word that she was still in the paddock, making a quick meal out of Ellis in the process. As they fled, she managed to break through the door as it was not fully shut. Free at last, the abomination managed to detect and eat Nick, but Owen evaded her by hiding under a nearby crane outside of her paddock and then cut the crane's fuel tank, masking his scent. She then headed off into Jurassic World park, attracted by the thermal signatures of the visitors there. Her escape was not reported to Jurassic World visitors because Simon Masrani believed the Asset Containment Unit would capture her by following her tracker implant. The I. rex traveled south of her paddock having detected the thermal signatures of the visitors in Main Street. She managed to claw out her tracker, along with some flesh still attached to it. Despite Grady's attempts to call off the mission to recover her, Masrani and Dearing gave the team the green light. When the security crew arrived, the hybrid ambushed them, killing most of the troopers, including Katashi Hamada, Craig, and possibly other members of the team, convincing Owen that the island needed to be evacuated. She then went near the Gyrosphere attraction and attacked brothers Zach and Gray Mitchell who were observing 4 Ankylosaurus. In her attack, she agitated one of the Ankylosaurus who proceeded to fight back against her though her counterattack ended with her being killed by the Indominus who rolled her onto her back and ripped her head off with its jaws. She resumed attacking the two brothers by piercing her mid talon into the glass and rotating it so the boys could see their demise. She then attempted to shatter the gyrosphere but gets her mouth stuck; at which point she attempts to smash it several times into the ground to crack it open, but the two brothers escaped by getting out of their damaged Gyrosphere and jumping off a waterfall. She gave out a loud roar in disappointment and headed to the Gyrosphere Vallay. Shortly afterward, the Indominus attacked a herd of Apatosaurus, killing five and fatally injuring one before moving on into the restricted area of Isla Nublar, leaving their bodies uneaten. Grady and Dearing arrived later, with the former commenting she was "killing for sport". While in the restricted area, the I. rex discovered the duo inside the Visitor Center to which she took the opportunity to attack and chase them after pretending not to notice them and breaking through the ceiling in a jumpscare-like fashion. Fortunately, her pursuit of the humans ended when she saw the JW001 piloted by Masrani outfitted with a heavy machine gun attempting to neutralise her. She led her pursuer to the Jurassic World Aviary where she smashed through the enclosure's walls and scarred the pterosaurs inside out of the aviary to the open hole she created. As the freed pterosaurs lead to the destruction of JW001 and attacked the guests in Main Street, the Indominus traveled further into the restricted area of the island. That night, a human team composed of Owen, an InGen mercenary squad summoned by Hoskins and a Velociraptor pack attempted to ambush her in the restricted area. However, she communicated with the raptors and became the alpha of their pack, usurping command from Grady. As the leader of the pack, she commanded the raptors that were under her control to attack the humans that came with them and were in the area, to which they followed this order. Upon the initiation of this order, the InGen Security troopers, Owen, and Barry, who were following the Velociraptors opened fire on the hybrid. She managed to escape the brawl the firefight that ensued as the small arms fire had little to no effect on her, but she did nearly collapse on the ground when she was hit by rocket from one of the troopers while escaping. The I. rex finally arrived in Main Street where she met Owen, Claire, the Mitchell brothers and the three remaining raptors once again, commanding the raptors to finish them off. With Owen's attempt to regain Blue's trust by removing her camera a few minutes ago, she decides to make him the alpha again. Blue then screeches at the "I. rex", who responded by knocking her into a wall, seemingly killing her. The raptors, now allied with Owen's group again, proceeded to attack the Indominus with Owen Grady providing suppressive fire with his rifle. But the fight ends fairly quickly as she easily kills Echo by tossing her into a grill that engulfs her in flames and Delta by snatching her into her jaws and throwing her away. With the raptors seemingly defeated, the Indominus rex then proceeds to resume hunting Owen and the Mitchell brothers who are huddled inside one of Main Street's shops. She nearly drags Gray to her but is stopped by another dinosaur who challenges her: Rexy, Jurassic World's Tyrannosaurus rex, who was attracted by a flare which Dearing threw at it. Rexy carries out a heavy assault on Indominus, but Rexy is eventually brought to the ground by the hybrid's strength. The Indominus almost delivers the killing blow before she is then attacked by Blue who is still alive from the onslaught. This allows Rexy to return to her feet and grab the I. rex by the neck, pushing her into many of Main Street's buildings, all while Blue continues biting and scratching her. Finally, she is flung to the edge of the Jurassic World Lagoon where the Mosasaurus there detects the hybrid and proceeds to pull her under the water, possibly drowning her. Notes * Director Colin Trevorrow said that it was this new dinosaur that gave him a reason to tell another Jurassic Park story. Indominus is very similar to the Ultimasaurus, an unreleased toy from the toy line Jurassic Park: Chaos Effect that was a hybrid between Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Tyrannosaurus rex, and Velociraptor. * A popular rumor about the hybrid before her name was officially revealed was that she would be name "Diabolus rex" or "D-rex" for short. Also in the original rumor, Indominus was said to have DNA from a Death Adder snake. * Its camouflage ability resembles the Carnotaurus from the novel The Lost World which shared the same ability. Coincidentally, Carnotaurus DNA was used in the creation of Indominus. * It is likely it has snake DNA in it as it also can "see" people's body heat in a similar way that the family Crotalinae also known pit adders or pit vipers. * Many fans have noted that the Indominus rex is similar to the Baryonyx Rudy from the film Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs or the fictional Vastatosaurus rex from the 2005 remake of King Kong. The hybrid also resembles an unidentified theropod that appeared in the first issue of the IDW comic series Jurassic Park: Dangerous Games. Furthermore, some have noted that Indominus is very allosaurid in appearance. * In the original script, the hybrid was originally gonna be a fictional species of a dinosaur discovered in China, but Trevorrow rejected it Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Carnivores Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park Universe Category:Movie Creatures Category:Genetically-engineered beings Category:Mutants Category:Characters Portrayed by Animals Category:Females Category:LEGO Universe Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Characters Portrayed by Daniel Baxter Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:North American Creatures